


Just You, Me And The Stars

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tim get away from the city to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You, Me And The Stars

Tim Speedle shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. “I hate cars,” he grumbled. “They’re too uncomfortable.”  
  
“Hey!” Danny Messer cried indignantly. “Leave my car alone,” he instructed. “She is very comfortable.” Danny reached over and caressed the dashboard. “Not like that damn bike of yours.”  
  
“What’s wrong with my bike?” Tim demanded.  
  
“It’s loud, annoying and uncomfortable,” Danny replied with a shrug of his shoulders as they headed out of the city.  
  
“So to get your revenge, you’re dragging me into the wilderness where it’s too quiet, annoying and uncomfortable,” Tim complained.  
  
“Where we can be together and stargaze away from the city. And if I recall correctly it was your idea in the first place, Mr Bookworm.”  
  
“I am not a bookworm,” Tim argued half-heartedly.  
  
Danny laughed and shook his head. “Liar,” he muttered, reaching over and turning the radio on.  
  
Tim grinned over at him as he leant back in his seat, forgetting about how uncomfortable he was in favour of watching the city disappear, giving way to the beautiful country side.  
  
Just as Tim was actually starting to get comfortable Danny pulled the car up to the campsite where they would be staying for the weekend.  
  
“So much for a quiet weekend,” Tim commented as he hopped out of the car as they arrived at their allocated campsite.  
  
Danny nodded his head, looking around at the dozens of tents that were sharing the same field as them. “At least we don’t have to put our own tent up,” Danny shrugged, opening the trunk and grabbing his backpack and heading into the tent.  
  
“It’s a good job we don’t have to,” Tim said, grabbing his own bag and following Danny. “You wouldn’t even be able to get the tent out of the bag, let alone put it up.”  
  
Danny glared at Tim for a moment before he turned his back on him and starting pulling out their sleeping bag.  
  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” Tim asked, sitting down the ground next to Danny who was now sitting cross-legged on the double sleeping bag that he had unravelled.  
  
“We could always christen the tent,” Danny suggested, patting the space next to him invitingly.  
  
“We’ll have all weekend for that,” Tim replied, grabbing hold of Danny’s hands and dragging the other man into his lap. He kissed Danny softly, running his hands through the other man’s hair. “Why don’t we go for a short walk and then when we get back we can roll around in the sleeping bag until the stars come out.”  
  
Danny kissed Tim back. “Then we can roll around under the stars,” he smirked. “Fine,” he relented, getting to his feet and dragging Tim up as well, “let’s go for a walk.”  
  
***  
  
Danny and Tim had been walking for a short while when Danny looked down at his left hand in surprise. He smiled when he saw that Tim’s hand was in his own. Danny grinned wider and grasped Tim’s hand a little tighter. He knew that, while Tim wasn’t very comfortable with public displays of affection, the other man had no problems holding Danny’s hand or cuddling up to him when it was just the two of them.  
  
“I’m glad we decided to come up here,” Danny whispered, putting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.   
  
Tim released Danny’s hand and wrapped his arm around Danny. “Me too,” he whispered as they continued walking for a few more moments. “Do you want to go back?” he asked quietly, stopping and wrapping both his arms around his lover. “It’s getting dark,” he added, placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny whispered. “Come on,” he said decisively, grabbing hold of Tim’s hand and dragging Tim back in the direction of the campsite.  
  
***  
  
The night was warm, even after the sun had gone down. Danny pulled his jeans off, leaving him in just his boxer shorts and t-shirt. Tim had moved their sleeping bag so that their heads would be sticking out of the tent, while their bodies were still inside.  
  
“Have you ever actually star gazed before?” Danny asked, climbing into the sleeping bag and lying down next to his lover who was already lying on his back, looking up at the night sky.  
  
“Loads of times,” Tim replied, moving one of his arms from behind his head and wrapping it around Danny, pulling him closer to Tim’s body. “Me and Kevin used to camp out in his backyard and look at the stars.”  
  
Danny heard the sadness in Tim’s voice when he spoke about his best friend. “You’re going to have to show me the constellations,” he whispered, resting his head on Tim’s chest. “I’ve never done this before. It’s too bright in the city.”  
  
“Of course,” Tim whispered, placing at kiss on the top of Danny’s head and looking back up at the sky.  
  
“What’s that?” Danny asked pointing up at a bunch of stars.  
  
Tim followed Danny’s finger and studied the constellation. “Draco,” Tim replied. “The Dragon.”  
  
“I like Dragon’s,” Danny informed him. “Always wanted one as a pet. I was devastated when my dad told me they weren’t real.”  
  
Tim chuckled and ran his hand down Danny’s back. “I thought you wanted to star gaze,” Danny moaned when Tim squeezed an ass cheek.  
  
“What would you do if I tell you that I’ve changed my mind?” Tim asked, turning his head and pressing kisses all over Danny’s face.  
  
“I’d say that it’s tough because I actually want to stargaze,” Danny replied, shifting closer to Tim. “Now tell me about more stars,” he instructed.  
  
“Okay,” Tim whispered, glancing up at the sky and pointing out another constellation to the New York CSI, who listened intently to every word Tim said.  
  
In the early hours of the morning Danny was starting to fall asleep in Tim’s arms. “Danny,” Tim whispered, lightly shaking Danny awake again. “Let’s get inside,” he whispered when Danny protested at being woken up.  
  
Danny glared but still got up and allowed Tim to drag the sleeping bag back into the tent.  
  
“Goodnight, Danny,” Tim said softly, lying down next to his lover and pulling Danny back into his arms.  
  
“I love you,” Danny whispered, burying his face in Tim’s shoulder.  
  
Tim smiled when he heard Danny’s even breathing, indicating that Danny was already asleep. “I love you too,” he whispered, kissing the top of Danny’s head and slowly falling asleep himself.


End file.
